Heart
by Yukimi Yuki Takiro
Summary: Three years after Syaoran left for Hong Kong Clow's rival comes to town and he wants revenge on Sakura. Hearts are broken, things are lost and this evil is covering our world as we know it.
1. The Love That's Lost

**Heart**

**By: Yukimi Takiro**

* * *

**Prologue: The Love that's lost**

Sakura strapped on her black shoes. She was now a teenager, 15 years old! She went to Middle school now but in a few months she'll go to high school. Ever since 6th grade she had started growing her hair like her mothers. He hair was now only half as long as her mothers.

Her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto would always say how beautiful she looked and say each day how she reminded him of her mother. What happened to Touya Kinomoto? He is studying abroad in England with Yukito. Now that Sakura had transformed all the Clow Cards into Sakura cards she was back to a normal life......except the fact that she still has Kerberous with her and Yue. Also the cards. 

Sakura stood in front of a small wall mirror and started tying some of her hair with her favorite green ribbon. It was her favorite as it reminded her of Syaoran Li. Syaoran Li lives in Hong Kong with his family and some how they had stopped talking to each other ever since last year. Sakura picked up her bag and opened the door to leave. 

"Bye dad! I'm leaving!" she called out. The door shut behind her and she walked off to school. It was strange.....ever since 6th grade she had change dramatically. She woke up early, ate very little, stopped using her skates, wasn't as dense any more and more. Her father told her that at a time people start to change and she had already done that. It was kind of strange really. For her of course.

It wasn't as if she was lazy or anything........she had started training. Why? We'll.......

_"What!!!??" asked Sakura. Kero nodded. "You need to get into tip top shape Sakura! You'll learn to stop using your staff and you'll be able to get ready for any evil coming your way!" explained Kero._

Sakura sweat dropped. Like any evil was going to come. But it was true to expect the unexpected. Her life as Card Mistress was just beginning as Kero had said. Kero even started training her to fight like Meilin and Syaoran. Meilin Li was Syaoran's cousin and used to be fiancé. Sakura would always come home tired and covered with bruises. To think she was forced into it by Kero. 

Sakura sighed. "Sakura!!!!!" called out Tomoyo Daidouji. Tomoyo was Sakura's best friend. She also taped her card captures and made her costumes back when she was capturing the Clow Cards. Tomoyo ran to the side of Sakura and starting walking with her. "Good morning Tomoyo." greeted Sakura. "Morning Sakura. How was your training over the weekend?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura sweat dropped. "Terrible. 1 hour of concentrating with the cards and another hour of fighting." explained Sakura.

"It sounds like Kero really wants you to be in shape. And you've done this for over 3 or 4 months already." said Tomoyo. Sakura nodded. " Just with a few words I can get the card to come out. My fighting has improved a little more." explained Sakura. Tomoyo smiled and nodded. 

"It's a new day." said Tomoyo. Sakura agreed and they walked inside of the school building.

* * *

On top of a rock, out of town, a young boy in black Chinese robes stood there. He had dark red colored eyes and hair the color of pitch darkness. Emitting from him was a terrible aura but also a strong one. Who was this guy?

He had to be at least the same age as Sakura. He smirked and vanished.

Sakura stood in an unfamiliar place. The Sakura cards floated down before her, around her neck was a beautiful crystal necklace, she was older it seemed and she wore a long, elegant white dress. What was she doing here and where was she? Two dark crimson red eyes glowed in the darkness.

_"Who are you?" asked Sakura. " I am the darkness, the void that swallows you up and I am the thing that covers the light." it hissed._ Something shone in the darkness and Sakura gasped as it came towards her with ineradicable speed. It pierced her flesh. There was the pain that came with that blade.

Sakura couldn't speak, the owner of that sword was someone she knew but only her heart could say the name of that person. She let her tears fall and she fell into eternal darkness. 

Sakura awoke suddenly, sweat dripped down her forehead and pain struck her heart. The teacher stopped and looked at her, everyone did. "Are you ok Miss. Kinomoto?" she asked. "Um.....yah. I just feel a bit warm. May I be excused?" asked Sakura. The teacher nodded and Sakura left the classroom. 

Sakura turned on the cold water, got hands full of it and splashed it against her face. After she had done that she whipped her face off and stared into the mirror. "Who was that person? Why does my heart hurt so much?" asked Sakura. She walked away from the mirror and exited the girls bathroom.

Yelan Li gasped as she felt something. _"There was a disturbance in Sakura's aura. Something dark is following her." thought Yelan. _"Syaoran, Syaoran!" called out Yelan. The door opened. Syaoran Li was a handsome 15 year old with messy chestnut brown hair and soft amber brown eyes. "What is it?" asked Syaoran. "You must go back to Tomeda. A new and darker evil has arrived there." explained his mother.

Syaoran widened his eyes and then looked at the ground. He hadn't contacted Sakura for over a year. He couldn't face her and tell her the truth. The truth was he had lost his love for her some how.........being away from her hasn't made the bonds stronger but weaker. It's not like, if he went to Japan and saw Sakura he would love her again. Love took time to developed and if he lost that love there isn't much to gain.

It was the love that was lost.........days, months, years or even forever.

[confusing, huh?] "You must Syaoran. She needs your help as well as anyone else's." whispered Yelan. Syaoran nodded and left immediately. "Their fates have changed. It's sad to know that their paths might never meet again." whispered Yelan. Yelan knew this would happen. It was foretold that Clow's rival would come and take revenge upon Sakura. Many hardships for Sakura and Syaoran will come and they may find themselves on a different path towards their destiny.

Sakura fell down upon her bed. She didn't feel very good. After she had left the girls bathroom she felt sick and hot so she was excused to go home. Why was she hurting inside and why was she feeling sick all of a sudden. She didn't know. Sakura rolled onto her side and shut her eyes. Kero flew down onto Sakura's pillow and stared at her face.

"Sakura." he said. She didn't open her eyes and Kero felt her forehead. Just when he placed his paw on her forehead he took it away quickly. "Man! Your burning up, more like your on fire." said Kero. The Sakura book opened and the Sakura cards floated around Sakura. "Hmm......your worried about Sakura. I know." whispered Kero. Kero heard the sound of feet and he hid. The Sakura cards went back to the book and it closed shut.

The door opened and Fujitaka Kinomoto came in. "Sakura." he gasped. Sakura's eyes opened half way. "Dad." she said. Her voice was tired and soft. Fujitaka came over to Sakura and felt her forehead. He pulled it away. "Your burning up. I'll get you some medicine." said Fujitaka. He left the room at once. After he left about 5 minutes later he came back with some water and medicine. 

After Sakura had her medicine she fell to sleep and Fujitaka left the room. 

* * *

Meilin looked at Syaoran who sat right next to her on the plane going to Japan. "What's the matter Syaoran? Your afraid aren't you." said Meilin. "Leave me alone Meilin." he replied. Meilin sighed. "I can't believe you." she whispered.

For over about two days Sakura was sick in bed and every time she became weaker and weaker. 

Tomoyo stared at the empty seat next to her. Sakura hadn't been to school for two days already. She was extremely worried about her.

Kerberos sat beside Sakura. She slowly opened her eyes, her eyes was a dull emerald green and her aura grew faint. "Sakura. Some things wrong. It's no ordinary fever.......it's much more." whispered Kerberos." your losing power."

Once Syaoran entered the airport he froze. "What is it Syaoran?" asked Meilin. "Sakura's aura....it's very faint now." whispered Syaoran. Meilin gasped.

Eriol in England felt it as well. "Sakura's aura is fading." whispered Kaho Mitsuki. Eriol nodded. "Should we go to Japan? It seems _he's_ back." asked Suppi. "Yes. We must." said Eriol.

Touya and Yukito felt it as well as Eriol and company. It wasn't good. Sakura seemed to be fading. If her aura faded completely then it was all over.

Sakura fell down towards nothing. It was pitch black but as she fell some more she turned right side up and landed on her feet. She opened her eyes and found her self in a peaceful place. She stood in front of a beautiful fountain wearing an old type of clothing. She held in her hands a small crystal ball. "Where am I?" she asked. A young boy her age came toward her. 

He had a slightly messy brown colored hair and eyes the color of dark crimson. " Your in my world now. Don't worry........as long as your here you won't have to worry about anything else." he said. His eyes glowed. Sakura's eyes went blank and she fell forward but he caught her. He smirked. "Don't worry Sakura. You won't have to worry any more about anything not even him." he whispered.

Kerberos gasped. "Sakura!" he shouted. Her body shone a faint pink. Her face became a little pale. Kerberos touched her forehead and he gasped. "Sakura! She's cold.......what's happening?" asked Kerberos. The door opened and Syaoran with Meilin burst in. "What's happening?" asked Syaoran. Kerberos glared. "You?!" he hissed. "It's no time for that!" shouted Meilin. Syaoran and Kerberos nodded.

"What happened Kerberos?" asked Syaoran. "I believe _he's_ back to take revenge on Sakura." whispered Kerberos. "Who's back?" asked Syaoran and Meilin in unison. Kerberos narrowed his eyes. "Clow Reed's ultimate rival........ Yuuki Tsukino." replied Kerberos.

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

**To Be Continued..........**

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_Next time on Heart........_

_"Who's Yuuki Tsukino?"_

_"Sakura!"_

_" I HATE YOU!!!!!"_

**Back**


	2. Hate

**Heart**

**By: Yukimi Takiro**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hate**

**Last time on Heart......**

_ "What happened Kerberos?" asked Syaoran. "I believe he's back to take revenge on Sakura." whispered Kerberos. "Who's back?" asked Syaoran and Meilin in unison. Kerberos narrowed his eyes. "Clow Reed's ultimate rival........ Yuuki Tsukino." replied Kerberos._

"Who's Yuuki Tsukino?" asked Meilin. "Long ago Clow Reed and Yuuki Tsukino met each other. Yuuki was Clow's ultimate rival. He possessed dark powers from both the west and the east as Clow had." explained Syaoran.

"Exactly. All those years ago a battle was started. The world grew dark, the sun, and moon vanished from the sky and all seemed to go into a deep sleep. It was sort of like what Eriol did back then but it wasn't the same. Clow did defeat Yuuki.....but Yuuki swore he would return. It seems he's returned as he said and now he's taking his revenge out on Sakura." explained Kerberos. 

"That's terrible. Is there anything we can do to help her?" asked Meilin. Kerberos nodded. "Syaoran, you have to go into Sakura's dreams and bring her back." said Kerberos. "Me?! What am I supposed to do?" asked Syaoran. " You've got enough power to bring her back. I never thought I'd say this but....she needs you." said Kerberos.

Syaoran looked down. 

Sakura stood in the shadows of the houses that were created. The same guy stood in back of her. "He's coming." he whispered. Sakura nodded and smiled.

Yukito gazed out of the window from their dorm. Touya sat down across from him. "Worried about Sakura? I am as well." whispered Touya. "Yue........is worried for Sakura. He says her aura is fading and he can do nothing." whispered Yukito. Touya looked down at his hands. _"Sakura."_

Syaoran opened his eyes. "Where am I? How...strange." said Syaoran. A girls giggles could be heard and Syaoran turned sharply around. He saw......."Sakura?"

She just smiled and ran off. "Sakura!" he shouted. He ran after her. She jumped up on top of the roof of one house and started running some more. "Man." he hissed. He jumped up onto the roof and followed. She stopped and just when he thought he would catch up she jumped down and disappeared. He still followed. But once he jumped down he was..........well lets say he lost her.

There was the sound of giggles again and Syaoran followed the sound. As he grew closer to the light he burst out into the shining bright light and out onto sand. This was really strange because now it seemed he was on the beach. Some dream Sakura was having. But what he didn't know was it wasn't her dream and she didn't create this world. Sakura faced Syaoran and he finally got to see her emerald green eyes again.

But something was different about her eyes....he just couldn't put his finger on it. "Why are you following me?" she asked. "Sakura. What's wrong with you?" asked Syaoran. "What are you talking about? I'm just fine." she replied. "No.....your not." said Syaoran. "How can you tell what's wrong with me or not! You don't know me!" she shouted. "I do know you!!! Don't you remember Sakura?" asked Syaoran.

"All I remember is being alone...........alone forever in a dark world." she said. This wasn't making sense. What was she talking about? " Sakura!!! You weren't alone at all!" said Syaoran. She covered her eyes from sight. There was an extremely long pause and she said it.

"I HATE YOU!" she shouted. Syaoran froze. She threw a small crystal ball towards Syaoran and he caught it. He stared at it. What was it exactly?

" Syaoran........your fading." she said. Syaoran gasped as he saw his body starting to vanish. Sakura fell to her knees and she stared up at Syaoran with melancholy emerald green eyes. "I'm......sorry." she whispered.

He vanished completely and again the guy appeared. "Your too soft Sakura." he said. He glared down with glowing eyes at Sakura and she collapsed on the ground. "Way....too soft." he hissed.

* * *

"Syaoran!!!!! Syaoran!!" screamed Meilin. Syaoran awoke in Sakura's bedroom. "What happened?" asked Kerberos. "I........I.........don't know." he replied with a chocked voice. Why is it that her words hurt so much......was that really even her. No it wasn't. When she apologized.....that was the real her. But was she possessed or was it..........what she really felt in her heart?

Was she lost forever....because of him? He felt something in his hand and he stared at it. Kerberos gasped. "How.....did you get that?" asked Kerberos. "You mean this? In the dream.......Sakura gave it to me." replied Syaoran holding up the little crystal ball. "That.....is the legendary crystalstar." said Kerberos.

"Crystalstar?" asked Meilin and Syaoran.

" Back in Clow's time a young maiden possessed that jewel. She had extremely powerful magic powers. Her origin was unknown as well as her name. She was the one to help Clow Reed to defeat Yuuki but she died afterwards. That jewel she held with her........she took it with her to the other world. It was to never fall into Yuuki's hands or as we know it our world would be destroyed. For it to have come back after all those years would mean that......Sakura was her reincarnation. It's possible you know." explained Kerberos.

"That's really strange. I don't get it!!!!" shouted Meilin. "It doesn't make sense." said Syaoran. "It makes sense. She must have had it in her all this time." said Kerberos. "WHAT?" asked Meilin. "How can Sakura be the reincarnation of that person? I thought it was only a myth." asked Syaoran.

"It's no myth. Sakura has to be the reincarnation. Syaoran, use the crystal to bring Sakura back." replied Kerberos. "How is he supposed to do that?" asked Meilin. "Magic." replied Kerberos quickly. Syaoran stared at the crystal. He thought of Sakura and the days with the Clow Card's and Sakura cards. The day they met, the day he fell in love with her, the day he confessed and also the day he had to go back to Hong Kong. _"Syaoran."_

Syaoran shut his eyes and after that the crystal started to shine. _"Sakura......please forgive me." he thought._ The light grew bigger and then it covered the room in. Syaoran leaned down beside Sakura and at that instant.........their lips met in a kiss.

"I feel much better!" said Sakura as she stretched her arms up in the air. "I think you would be if you were asleep for over two to three days Sakura." Tomoyo pointed out kindly. Sakura let her arms fall to her side as she looked down. Her eyes were distant and cold. "What's wrong Sakura?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura gazed up at Tomoyo and shuck her head. "It's nothing Tomoyo." she lied. Sakura picked up her bag and walked off to first period. Tomoyo followed. Everyone thought Sakura didn't remember a thing about what happened after she feel into a deep sleep........but they were wrong. Sakura knew everything; she just hide it inside. Oh and they told her about Yuuki Tsukino. 

It was quiet within room A-3 as the students put all of their knowledge into the exams. What they get on these exams would count because you have to pass it just to get into High School. Everyone was fixed on their exam like glue that day. Everything was quiet. Ding, dong, ding, dong. Students stretched and left the classroom as it was time for brake. Sakura put away her pencil and she stretched her arms up high. 

"Finally." she said. Tomoyo smiled. Sakura rose from her seat, grabbed her bag and walked off. Tomoyo followed closely behind. 

All was quiet as Sakura sat in a relaxing place. It was her training area that Kero had found one day. The water from the river sparkled, the leaves in the trees were blown by the wind, the sun was just about to go below the horizon, and it was a pretty sight to see. Sakura's whole body glowed a bright pink as she concentrated hard. "Clear everything from your mind Sakura. Concentrate." said Kero. Sakura nodded once and went back to training. She could only see pitch darkness and then, she saw something.

A hand was out stretched to her. _"Who........"_

_ "Grab my hand."_

_ "I..........."_

_ "Sakura, it's ok. I'm here for you."_

_ "Is that you Syaoran?"_

_ "Sakura........."_

Sakura hesitated. She didn't even know if she should grab this persons hand. When Sakura stood up Kero knew something was up. "Sakura? What's wrong?" asked Kero. Sakura didn't answer as she slowly extended a hand out. "Sa-huh?" said Kero. A faint image of a young boy appeared in front of Sakura. He had brown hair and unusual gold colored eyes. Kero transformed and he flew fast towards Sakura. Instantly he was held back by some sort of power. "S-akura!" he gasped.

Sakura grabbed the boy's hand and then emitted a bright light. Sakura turned to face Kerberos and Kerberos gasped as he saw blank emerald green eyes. "Kerberos.........I'll be alright." she said. In a flash of light they two vanished and Kerberos was released from the spell. "Who was that? What's happening?" whispered Kerberos. How many people were after Sakura anyway? Who was the mysterious boy that Kerberos saw? 

Sakura and the boy both appeared in a small town back in Clow Reed's time. "Where are we?" asked Sakura. "Clow Reed's era. It's the day of the battle between Yuuki and Clow." he explained. He grabbed Sakura's wrist and they floated down towards the ground. Once they were safely on the ground the guy pulled Sakura. They ran down the streets of Tomeada in till they stopped a very familiar place. "This is where the park is." said Sakura. 

The guy nodded. "That's correct, it's also the place where the battle was fought." he said. As they went farther into this deserted place two people became visible. Clow Reed, Yuuki and someone else. She looked to be at the age of 15. She had very long light brown hair and emerald green eyes. "It....can't be. That's.........me." gasped Sakura.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**To Be Continued................**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

** Next time on Heart........**

_ "What happened to Sakura?"_

_ "WHAT?!"_

_ "I....can't remember."_

_ "Sakura........it's time for us to go our separated ways."_

**BACK**


	3. Path of Fate

**Heart**

**By: Yukimi Takiro**

* * *

** Chapter 2: Path of Fate**

** Last time on Heart......**

_"It....can't be. That's.........me." gasped Sakura._

"It's not you exactly. It's Serenity. The Maiden who possessed the Crystalstar." explained the boy.

"I've heard that from Kerberos. How is it she looks exactly like me?" asked Sakura looking at this mysterious guy for answers.

"Kerberos never told you? You're her reincarnation." he replied. 

"What?!" gasped Sakura. 

Syaoran Li, a young man who was once in love with Sakura Kinomoto sat in the darkness of his apartment. Meilin Li, his cousin, was out to talk with Tomoyo. He pondered as he sat there and he decided on something. He rose from his seat, picked up the phone and dialed a number he had memorized over years.

_Ring, ring, ring......_

_ "Hello?"_

_ "Kerberos?! What happened to Sakura? Isn't this her cell phone?"_

_ "She disappeared just moments ago!"_

_ "What?!"_

The wind blew rapidly as the two stood there in the past. Soon, rain started to pour and they were soaked. 

"Tell me.......I want to know things. I must know the truth." whispered Sakura. The boy who stood in front of her sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"The truth......lies within your heart. Be careful Sakura. The truth may hurt; down the path......many obstacles awaits." he responded. After that, he vanished and Sakura was left alone. 

"Don't go." she whispered. She fell over onto the ground and a few moments later she vanished as well.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

_"Who's calling? Is it you, Kero?" _

Sakura opened her eyes and once they were open she found the place wasn't familiar to her. She sat up and noticed a little yellow animal with wings was in front of her. 

"Sakura! I'm so glad your ok. What happened? How come you vanished all of a sudden?" asked Kero.

"I.......can't remember." replied Sakura.

"What!?" gasped Kero. At that moment Syaoran came into the room. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Syaoran?" 

Syaoran pulled up his desk chair and stared at Sakura.

" It could be a memory spell. But, it could be that she forgot it." suggested Syaoran, ignoring Sakura.

"Syaoran........I can't believe it. Your back aren't you. Your really here." whispered Sakura. Kero looked from one to the other and he flew off out of the room.

"How long has it been? Only three years." asked Sakura. Syaoran sighed. Sakura looked into his eyes and she lost that happiness. 

"Is there, something you want to tell me?" asked Sakura. Syaoran got up and he gazed outside. The rain drops fell continuously. 

"Sakura........it's time for us to go our separate ways." he said as he turned to face her.

"W-what? I don't get it Syaoran. What are you talking about?" asked Sakura.

"We've been on the same path for so long we stopped at two. We....have to take our separate paths and go on. You know what I mean. Our paths will never come together again." he said. Sakura pushed aside the sheets and she stood up.

"I understand Syaoran. Your eyes.......are what tells me the truth. Don't try and lock the truth from me." she said. Sakura walked to the door, opened it and walked off. 

The glass doors slid open and she ran off in the rain. _"Why? Why? Why?" cried Sakura in her head. _ Her tears were washed away by the rain as she ran. She couldn't stop, if she did _it_ would catch up and so she was running away. She slowed down as soon as she found out.

_"I'm running away from the truth." she thought. _She knew that well and it hurt. The truth hurt her so. As she walked down the sidewalk.....she didn't know where to go. Her thoughts were all on Syaoran and their conversation. When she turned that corner she hit something.

"I'm sorry." she said. She looked up and her eyes widened. A boy her age stood with his umbrella over him. He had common brown colored hair but his eyes.........no one had the colored eyes he had......the color of gold. His eyes stood out in the darkness. Memories started to flood back into her mind and she couldn't take it. Sakura mumbled an apology and tried to leave but he grabbed her wrist.

"Let go! Please." said Sakura. She struggled to get free from this persons grasp. 

"Your...crying." he said. Sakura stopped struggling. How did he know? Surly the rain washed all her tears away...but he knew.

"How....how did you know?" blurted out Sakura without thinking. "The eyes tell all........" he whispered. 

* * *

"Middle school, huh? I'm in middle school too. I just came here because I'm trying to find someone." he explained. He placed down a tray of tea and cookies on the coffee table. Sakura sat opposite side of him. He had let her wash off and change into some of his old clothes. A white collared shirt, some long tan colored pants and some Chinese styled shoes he had.

"May I ask something?" asked Sakura.

"Sure." he said as he sat on the sofa. 

"Who are you?" asked Sakura.

"My name is Yuhi Mikado. I came all the way from China." replied Yuhi. Sakura nodded and drank some tea. She placed down her tea and stared Yuhi in the eyes. 

" I have the strangest feeling we've met before." confessed Sakura.

"Really?" he said as he set down his tea too. He looked up and smiled. "Maybe we've met before. In our past life or a dream." 

"Dream?" Sakura whispered. Maybe it _was_ a dream but, she wouldn't know.

Syaoran ran down the lighted path. He didn't know where it lead to but he couldn't stop. It was like he was running away from something.....or someone. No matter how far he ran the road stretched out farther and farther. As he kept running something shining came closer. 

Syaoran slowed down to a halt and got to observe this person. She had long honey brown hair down to her hips and she wore a long, elegant pearl white dress. She turned around and revealed melancholy emerald green eyes.

"S-Sakura?" he managed to say. 

"Syaoran." she said. She reached out her hand towards Syaoran. When Syaoran stretched out his own hand hers began to dissolve into cherry blossom petals, her whole body did. 

"Sakura!" he gasped. 

_"I'm warning you Syaoran Li, stay away from the cherry blossom now. You two have taken the path of fate and it can not be changed." called out a distant voice._

"Show your self coward!" shouted Syaoran. No answer. Then the ground under him turned into liquid and he was pulled in. "Coward!!!"

Words. He meant it. Sakura stared at the cleared night sky. One star shone bright, her very own star......but it seems it has dimmed a bit. She felt exhausted in a way and sad. What could have happened to their love over the years? 

"Syaoran." she whispered.

"Can't sleep?" asked Yuhi. Sakura closed the windows shut and turned around to look at Yuhi. 

"Yes. I've been........thinking." said Sakura.

"About a guy you love or loved." said Yuhi.

"How did you....."

"I could hear you say Syaoran. Is that his name?" Yuhi asked. Sakura nodded.

" It's hard I know. I lost my love. She was exactly like you Kinomoto-san. Beautiful, kind and also...... fragile." said Yuhi. His words seemed to sound depressed and chocked up. 

"You can just call me Sakura if I can call you Yuhi." said Sakura.

"Yes Kin.....Sakura. I'll walk you home tomorrow. Just get some sleep." said Yuhi. He left the room and Sakura was left alone.

_"He looked so sad. Losing his love is hard for a person.......I know that." thought Sakura._

Yuhi leaned against the door. "Just the same. Why is it that she has to be alike? Fragile............like a flower." whispered Yuhi.

"Are you ok Sakura?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura nodded.

"I'm fine Tomoyo." she said. Sakura smiled to show Tomoyo that she was perfectly fine. Of course, Tomoyo knew Sakura wasn't fine at all. It was something she had learned about Sakura. She told people she was fine but, she always kept her mask up. What was wrong with Sakura, she seems really depressed.

* * *

The moon shone brightly in the sky along side it were billions of sparkling stars and the dark sky. Within the park, deep in the forest behind the Penguin park was a huge lake.

Sakura stared into the waters of the lake. She hadn't noticed it before but she looked thin and pale. That's right. She hadn't felt like eating and she couldn't get enough sleep at night. Since it was the end of middle school she didn't have to go to school and face Tomoyo, Meilin and _Syaoran_.

"Sakura?" said a worried voice. 

"Hello Kero." Sakura whispered.

"I'm worried about you Sakura. You haven't been acting your self ever since that kid and you talked." said Kero.

"I know Kero. I just......don't feel well." whispered Sakura.

"Sakura........lets get away from the kid. We'll go to the beach or maybe go camping. What do you say. It'll get your mind of him." suggested Kero. Sakura turned around and smiled.

"I guess I could use this time off from school to go on a vacation. I need one. Thank you Kero." said Sakura. 

In the dark shadows of some trees a figure stood watching them. This person backed away and vanished into the night.

"A trip to the beach? That sounds fun! I'll come along and tape you!"

"T-Tomoyo......."

"Don't worry Sakura. I've got a cute swim suit for you to wear! I can't wait! Ohohohohohohoho!"

Click.

Sakura sweat dropped. 

"I guess people never change." said Sakura as she placed down the phone. "but, I can't help but have a feeling something bad is about to happen."

* * *

** To Be Continued..........**

* * *

_** Next time on Heart.......**_

_ "Sakura!!!"_

_ "Who's Syaoran?"_

_ "Just as I feared. Her memory of Syaoran has been completely erased."_

_ "Maybe it's best this way.......if I never recover those memories of him. It will only hurt me anyway."_

_ "What are you talking about Sakura?! I want the old Sakura back!"_

_ "It's the only way. There's no cure and since we broke up there's no reason to dwell on old memories."_

_ "Sakura.........."_

Back


	4. Memories Forgotten

**Heart**

**By: Yukimi Takiro**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Memories Forgotten**

**_Last time on Heart......._**

_" I can't help but have a feeling something bad is about to happen."_

"Tomoyo!" called out Sakura. She smiled. 

"Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted back. Tomoyo ran up next to Sakura and they looked out at the ocean. They were only going to be here for 2 to 3 weeks and Tomoyo's mother owned a beach home here. She was kind enough to let them borrow it.

"Come on. The house is just around the corner." said Fujitaka Kinomoto. 

"Yes!" said the both of them in unison. Tomoyo walked towards the car but Sakura lingered for a moment. Something sparkled in the water that was very unusual. 

"Come on Sakura!" called out Tomoyo.

"Yes!" 

Cherry blossom petal after petal was carried away by the wind, pink cards flowed down to the ground, the ocean crashed against the shore and the wind blew. Sakura held out her hand to capture a card, but when she tried to catch one the cards vanished.

"What?!" gasped Sakura. "They vanished!"

_"Sakura........"_

"Who's calling me?" asked Sakura. The water shone like before, a bright red color.......the color of.......crimson red blood. Sakura walked closer, as she did the water splashed against her feet and out from the waters came red beams that wrapped around Sakura. Sakura struggled to brake free.

"Help!" screamed Sakura.

_"No one can hear you. Now is the time for you to DIE!"_

"Nooooo!!!" screamed Sakura. She was instantly pulled into the water, it felt so real and yet..........not. Sakura struggled continuously but her air was going fast.

_"S-Syaoran." thought Sakura. _ Her eyes closed and it became dark again; that was the last thought of Syaoran she'll ever have.

"Sakura!!!"

"Sakura!!!" screamed out a familiar voice.

_"Who's that? Tomoyo?" thought Sakura._ Sakura opened her eyes; it was blurry for a moment before she finally got her eyes focused on Tomoyo who sat next to her with a worried expression. Sakura sat up and she noticed she was soaking wet. So it wasn't a dream.

"What's wrong? What happened?" asked Sakura. Tomoyo released her breath. 

"You were sleep walking." explained Kero. "and he saved you." Kero pointed to a boy who seems soaking wet as well.

"Yuhi!" gasped Sakura.

"If I hadn't saved you, you'd have been completely sucked into the cursed mirror." explained Yuhi.

"Mirror?" asked Sakura.

"Yes. One of Yuuki's deadly traps. It has a mind of it's own and whoever is sucked into it will lose a certain part of memory or all of it." explained Yuhi.

"It seems you remember us. Do you know who your brother and father are?" asked Kero.

"Touya and dad. Yes I know them." said Sakura.

"How about your friends?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura nodded.

"Meilin?" asked Kero. 

"Of course." said Sakura.

"How about Syaoran?" asked Tomoyo. There was a long pause.

"Who's Syaoran?" asked Sakura.

"You know. The one you were in love with. Sakura you have to know who Syaoran is. You and Syaoran captured the cards together and he was with us when you started changing the Sakura cards." explained Tomoyo.

"I.....don't remember. Any of that." replied Sakura.

"Just as I feared. Her memory of Syaoran has been completely erased." Yuhi said.

"How?" asked Kero.

"The red beams. Even if she wasn't in the mirror the red beams could still erase any memory.......but that would mean she had thought of Syaoran just before passing out which results in her losing that memory." said Yuhi. Tomoyo and Kero gasped.

After a while Tomoyo tried to tell Sakura about what happened or try and trigger some memory of Syaoran. It didn't work. But when Sakura learned of Syaoran not loving her any more she...........

"Maybe it's best this way.......if I never recover those memories of him. It will only hurt me anyway." whispered Sakura.

"What are you talking about Sakura?! I want the old Sakura back!" cried Tomoyo.

"It's the only way. There's no cure and since we broke up there's no reason to dwell on old memories." whispered Sakura.

"Sakura.........." Sakura had a point. Tomoyo didn't know why she was crying. As Yuhi and Kero said there was no cure for this, she had to remember on her own.......if she willed it that is. "Why would you want to just....forget about him?"

"If what I'm told is true then there's no reason why I shouldn't move on.....it's probably the best." whispered Sakura. And so Sakura never tried to remember Syaoran really, but it wasn't right. Tomoyo tried to convince Sakura to try and remember but Sakura gave the same answer. Why would she just....cast aside Syaoran? That's not the Sakura everyone knew.

* * *

It wasn't the same after that first week of vacation. Tomoyo had given up all hope and it all changed. 

Sakura sat in front of the mirror within the room. Her reflection stared back at her just as sadly. Sakura had grown weaker, skinner and she was so pale she seemed like the color of white.

"Should I?" she asked her reflection. No reply. Sakura's eyes went blank and the Crystalstar shone. 

_"Sakura......." hissed a low and dangerous voice._

Yuhi ran up the stairs, Kerberous and Tomoyo right behind him. 

"What's going on?" asked Tomoyo.

"He's returned! Since that Yuuki knows that Sakura is weak he's after her!" replied Yuhi. They burst open the door.

"Sakura!" shouted Kero. Sakura floated above the ground, her body glowed pure white, her eyes were a blank dark green and the crystalstar glowed.

"What's happening?" asked Tomoyo.

"The Crystalstar is protecting Sakura from Yuuki. I'm afraid it might not last for long." shouted Yuhi. Sakura smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry......" whispered Sakura.

"Sakura!" shouted Yuhi. He ran towards Sakura and jumped at her. Sakura blinked, her eyes were back to normal.

"Yuhi?!" she gasped. The crystalstar's light grew bigger and it swallowed the two of them up.

"Sakura!" screamed Tomoyo.

"Yuhi! Answer me!" called out Sakura. She shuck Yuhi to wake him up. 

_"He......won't wake up now I've made sure of it." responded someone._ A young girl, known as Sakura's twin kneeled down. She looked exactly like Sakura.

"Who....your Serenity aren't you?" asked Sakura. Serenity nodded.

_" Your safe here. Yuuki can not come here. It some where he is not permitted to come." she said. _At that the ground turned into emerald green grass, the background turned into sky and everything became real. Serenity sat down beside Sakura. _"Sakura.........I want you to promise me you won't......show any weakness or anything."_

"Serenity I...."

_"Promise me. If Yuuki gets his hands on the crystalstar our world is likely to be destroyed as we know it. Showing weakness, letting it over power you is a way for Yuuki to get it. You mustn't let him win. And will you protect Yuhi....or it seems he's protecting you really." said Serenity._

_ " It's hard I know. I lost my love. She was exactly like you Kinomoto-san. Beautiful, kind and also...... fragile."_

Yuhi's words flooded back into Sakura's mind. "Yuhi and you were in love. He's the reincarnation of your lover isn't he?" asked Sakura. Serenity didn't answer.

_"He was kind, gentle and loving person. Yuhi was the only person I could look to other than Clow-san. He loved me as I loved him. You could say that Yuhi is in love with you Sakura, the reincarnation of me. It's just what happens. Syaoran and you.......your paths won't meet but you can go down your path and forget the past. The past is the past and the future is ahead of us." explained Serenity. _Sakura looked down at Yuhi who had his head rested on her lap. Why was it that this had to happen? She knew now......her true feelings.

"In my heart I could never forget Syaoran but, he doesn't love me anymore. Yuhi is fine yes......what am I going to do?" asked Sakura. Serenity stood up.

_"Just believe in your heart. You'll know one day." she said. "now it's time to get you back home. Don't tell anyone what happened...not even Yuhi."_ Sakura nodded,.

_"No one will remember any of what has happened except you. Remember the promise."_

* * *

** To Be Continued...........**

* * *

_ Next time on Heart........._

_ "Syaoran..........."_

_ "Why are you avoiding me?"_

_ "Help me!!!"_

_ "DIE!"_

_ "I wish I was some where else......"_

**_Chapter 4: Time_**

_ **Back**_


	5. Time

_**Heart**_

**By: Yukimi Takiro**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Time**

** Last time on Heart.......**

_"No one will remember any of what has happened except you. Remember the promise."_

Today was the first day of high school. Sakura sat in her homeroom A-1. It would be a long school year is what everyone suspected. Unfortunately the summer went by fast and not everyone was excited about school.

In the lightly dimmed hallway Sakura walked down it to get to the front doors. She had stayed late to talk with the teacher and it seemed it got a little later than expected. The sun started to set as she walked down the quiet hallway, hearing the click, clack of her shoes and her breath. Just as she was walking a door slid open and Sakura froze.

"Syaoran......" Sakura whispered. He saw Sakura then walked away. "Why are you avoiding me?" asked Sakura.

"I'm not avoiding you Kinomoto. Just stay away from me." he said coldly. Her hands grew tight around her book bag and she grabbed Syaoran's wrist. "Let go!" he shouted.

"Tell me! You've been ignoring me all summer! Is it really gone?" asked Sakura. Her grip loosened and she let go. 

"It's none of your business Kinomoto so bud out! Your don't know me!" he shouted again. Sakura had never heard Syaoran this angry.

" Your right. I don't know you. I used to....once." whispered Sakura. She bowed and ran off. Syaoran didn't follow, he just stood there his expression could not be made out clearly.

Sakura felt cold inside by what Syaoran had said. It was true, she never really KNEW him like Meilin did or even his family. Sakura swore she had ran to the other side of the school but, the surroundings were different. 

"Is it......Yuuki?" she whispered to herself. A door to the far right of Sakura opened slowly and Sakura got her wand ready. At that moment the door slid wide open and a gust of wind bursted out from inside. Two glowing eyes in the darkness glared at Sakura.

_"Card Mistress.........your life ends.....here." it growled._ Sakura backed away and instantly long arms grabbed her throat.

"W-what...are you?" gasped Sakura. It just growled and came a bit closer to Sakura. 

_"Your feelings are delicious mistress. The sorrow and even a bit of hate lies within your worthless soul of yours." it growled some more. _

_"Oh no! I.....I can't move. Help me!!" thought Sakura._

Yuhi turned to look in the direction of the high school. "Sakura!" he gasped. He loosened his tie and jumped off. 

Syaoran ran down the hall. 

_ " This presence! It's dark........" thought Syaoran. _

_" 2000 years I've been waiting until Yuuki released me from my grave." it growled. _Sakura felt sharp claws sink into her arm but she didn't cry or scream. _"I only live on feelings and your feelings are delicious. No one can help you now."_

_ "I wish I was somewhere else." thought Sakura._

A bright light emitted from the Starcrystal. The beast backed away. 

_"Nooo! I hate the light! Where are you getting this energy?" it asked. _

"SWORD!" called out Sakura. From the Sakura Cards came the sword cared. Sakura then jumped in the air and came down on the monster. The monster was split in two and it disintegrated. Just when Sakura's feet touched the ground Syaoran and Yuhi showed up. 

"Sakura!" gasped Syaoran. Sakura looked down. 

_"It's time."_

A huge black hole showed up behind Sakura. It pulled her in. 

"Sakura!!" shouted Yuhi and Syaoran. Yuhi grabbed Sakura's hand while Syaoran grabbed Yuhi. Although it wasn't enough and they disappeared into the black void. After they vanished the hole vanished as well. 

* * *

The sun rose up over the horizon and the sun's rays shone upon Sakura's face. She slowly opened her emerald green eyes and she sat up. All around was different. The room was unfamiliar and all the stuff. Then she heard a muffled sound from under her and she gasped at who she saw.

"I'm so sorry!" apologized Sakura. Yuhi fixed his hair and sat up next to her. 

"It's ok. What the heck? Where are we?" asked Yuhi. Sakura shuck her head. Yuhi and Sakura stood up.

"Wait! Syaoran's missing!" gasped Sakura. Yuhi slapped his forehead.

"Great. Let's look for him then." said Yuhi. They left the room and searched the house. Sakura checked one room and gasped. "What is it?" 

"This.........it looks familiar." said Sakura. She ran up to a picture on the dresser. The picture was of Tomoyo, her ad Syaoran back in the fifth grade. "I think.......we've been sent into the future."

"What!!!!!????" gasped Yuhi. He fell back. 

"Is he ok?" asked someone. 

"I don't know. Poke it." said another.

"Why should I?" 

"Because your the eldest." 

"Only by one minute." 

"So."

"Ok."

A boy of age 9 or 10 poked someone in front of him. This boy had brown hair and light green colore3d eyes. His twin sister had dark brown and beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Ouch! Stop it!" said Syaoran. He sat up and the two kids jumped in surprise. 

"So it was ok." said the boy.

"And alive." said the girl.

"Who are you and...where am I?" asked Syaoran.

"I'm Yuki the eldest and this is my twin sister Yumi. Your in Tomeda, Japan's town park." explained Yuki. 

"What?" gasped Syaoran. 

"Yuki! Yumi!" shouted a kind and gentle voice. Syaoran looked and couldn't believe his eyes. She had long light brown hair down below her elbows even though it was tied up a bit, kind emerald green eyes and she wore a long light pink dress with an apron. 

"Mommy!" they said. They ran up to their mother. 

"What have you been doing?" asked their mother. They pointed to Syaoran who had already gotten up fro the ground. She walked up to Syaoran and smiled. She was a taller than Syaoran because he was only 15 but it seemed she wasn't a year over 30.

"I'm sorry if my children have bothered you in anyway." she apologized. 

"Not at all." he said.

"You remind me of someone I once knew. You both look so alike." she sighed. Syaoran sweat dropped.

"Yah? What happened to him?" asked Syaoran.

"About 3 years after he left to Hong Kong.......he disappeared from the house. No one, not even his cousin, knew where he had gone to." she explained. 

"And...what was his name?" asked Syaoran looking down to the side.

"Syaoran Li." she replied.

* * *

**To Be Continued.....................**

* * *

**Next time on Heart......**

_ "How did we come so far into the future?" _

_ "You seem sad."_

_ "I am. But that's what happens. I've moved on ever since then. Don't feel sorry....it's not your fault after all."_

_ " How can we get out of this and back to the present?"_

_ "We must find Syaoran!"_

_ "Syaoran!"_

**Chapter 5: Sorrow**

_**BACK**_


End file.
